Blessed Mistakes
by Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp
Summary: Sequel to "Runaway" Lucy bit her lip to keep herself from crying out loud. How could this happen to her? How could she have been so stupid? She had fallen into her mother's footsteps. Guess the saying is true... Like mother, like daughter. Suite Life&Jessie cross. Written&posted through phone. Will edit and place in crossover section when I have a new laptop
1. Chapter 1

Blessed Mistakes:

Sequel to "Runaway"

Lucy bit her lip to keep herself from crying out loud. How could this happen to her? How could she have been so stupid? She had fallen into her mother's footsteps. Guess the saying is true... Like mother, like daughter.

Suite Life&Jessie cross. Written&posted through phone. Will edit and place in crossover section when I have a new laptop.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Chapter One:

Two years later, November 23rd, New York, New York, 2029

Lucy bit her lip. Her heart pounded, she could hear it. Her stomach felt queasy. Queasy... The reason she took those life changing tests. She felt sick for a couple days. She just though she had the flu. After all, it is November... But, when her period was late, a week late, she only thought of one explanation. Pregnant. And that is what those tests told her.

Positive sigh, the own spelling of the word, and her least favorite, the smiley face. Like being pregnant at seventeen was a happy thing. She wasn't even done with school yet. A few more months before she would graduate.

She wrapped the tests up in toilet paper and threw them away. She walked out of the bathroom. She just wanted time alone.

"Lucy! Come over here, we can't sing 'Happy Birthday' to Avril without you!" Her father, Cody called from the kitchen. Lucy's going to hate to tell him.

When she walked in, Luke smiled. "Hey, what took you so long in there?"

Lucy shrugged. "I just don't feel well..."

Luke nodded. "Okay..."

Once Bailey had lit the candles, and turned the lights off, they sang happy birthday to Avril. It was the little girl's first birthday, and she was having a blast. With the help of her older sister, Annabeth, she blew out the candles.

After her cake she, again with the help of Annie and her brothers, opened her presents.

Avril enjoyed playing with her toys. When she wanted to play house with her new dolls, she wanted Lucy to join her. "Lu can you play with me?"

Lucy smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, Ave. I don't feel to good."

"Plwease?"

Michael leaned on the couch. "Yeah, Lucy. Plwease? It's her birthday, you don't want her to be sad on her own birthday do you? Especially her first birthday."

Lucy sighed. "But I don't feel good. I want to go and sleep."

Michael smirked. "Why don't you feel good? You hardly get sick..."

Lucy glared. "I just don't feel good, Michael. Leave me alone."

Luke looked up at Michael. "Just Leave her alone. It might be her time of month."

Lucy slapped Luke's arm that was around her. "I am not! And it's not why I don't feel good, okay? The reason why I don't feel good is becuase I'm pregnant!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

Lucy froze. She gave a nervous laugh. "Ha ha... I was just playing a joke on you guys..."

Bailey eyed her daughter. "Lucille, this is not a joking matter. Are you pregnant?"

Lucy lowered her head. "Yes... I just found out today..."

Cody glared at Luke. He walked over to his wife and daughter. "Is he the one who did this to you?" He pointed at Luke.

Lucy nodded her head. "Yes, he's the father. And no, he didn't pressure me. I decided I was ready.."

Cody stilled glared at his older daughter's boyfriend. "Did you guys even thought of protect?"

"We did, Daddy... But like you and mom with Michael through Bradley. It broke..."

Cody finally torn his eyes away from Luke. His eyes were soften when his looked at his daughter. "What do you plan on doing with the baby?"

"Well, abortion is definitely out..." she looked up at her parents. "I think I want to keep it." She looked at Luke. "What do you wanna do?"

Luke sighed. "Well, this is definitely a shock to me... But, if you want to raise the baby. Then so be it."

Lucy smiled. "So, you're going to help me with the baby?"

Luke nodded. "Of course I'm going to help you. I mean, it is half mine."

Lucy smiled. "Thank you!" She kissed her boyfriend.

Emma Ross, shook her head. "I kinda knew Luke would be a dad at a young age... I just thought it wouldn't be with you, Lucy."

Lucy gave her best friend half a smile. "Thanks, Em."

Emma nodded her head. "You're welcome."

Bailey sighed. "Well, I better get you an appointment ready. We need to see how far along you are, and if you're pregnant with one baby, or two."

Lucy nodded her head. "Yeah," she rested her head on Luke's shoulder. "Do you think we can do this?"

Luke kissed her head. "I don't think we can, I know we can."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

First chapter! Do you guys like it so far? Tell me what you think!

Yes, this is a Suite Life&Jessie cross, but it is written/posted via phone. So I cannot put this in crossover, but once I get a new laptop, I will edit this and place it in Suite Life&Jessie cross.

I'm thinking about giving them twins...

I would like you guys to tell me what genders they should be.

And please, feel free to give me names! A first and middle please!

Question: What's your favorite animal?

My answer: I love all animals, but my number one favorite would have to be horses.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to say in the last chapter that JustinBieberLover101, has helped me with the name. Thank you again!

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•

Chapter Two:

November 24th, New York, New York

Bailey managed to get Lucy's appointment for today.

"Lucy, Luke's here!" Michael called.

Lucy walked out of her room. "Hey," she quickly hugged her boyfriend, "you ready to go?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I guess... It'll just feel so weird being there, you know?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "It'll be weird to you? I'm the pregnant one here! Most eyes will be on me!"

Luke sighed. "Yes, yes you are."

Bailey walked into the living room. "Oh, hey Luke." She turned to her daughter. "You ready to go, sweetie?"

Lucy nodded her head. "Yeah." She grabbed her purse. "Let's go. I kinda wanna go there and come back as soon as we can."

Bailey gave her a half smile. "Well, it also depends on her other patients."

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go?"

"Sure. Michael are you going?"

"No! The only way I'm going to a place like that is when I become a father."

Bailey nodded her head. "Okay..." She turned back to Luke. "You're going right?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah. I wouldn't want to miss it either. I mean, I wouldn't even gotten up this early."

Bailey laughed. "Alright. Let's go."

~•~•~•~•~•

*At the OB/GYN office*

Lucy bit her lip. Eyes were focused on her. She wasn't normally timid by eyes being on her, but now she was. She knew they were judging her.

Bailey noticed her daughter's nervousness. "Don't worry, Luce. I've felt the same at my first appointment with you and Michael. Don't let it get to you."

Lucy slowly nodded. "I know... But they keep staring..."

Bailey wrapped an arm around her daughter and kissed her forehead. "I know, Lucy."

Her mother and boyfriend found empty seats and sat down, saving one for Lucy while she gave the receptionist her information.

"Ugh. Even the stupid receptionist was judging me! Like she never done anything bad. She has the total 'bad girl' look to her!" She rambled, taking a seat inbetween Bailey and Luke.

Luke sighed. "Why is it even bothering you? You never let things bother you!"

Lucy whined. "I don't know! But are they judging you? No! Just me!"

"Why don't you start judging one of them then? Just look them up and down, then shake your head and whisper to one of us." Luke suggested.

"I am not lowing myself to their level."

Bailey nodded. "And you shouldn't, these girls here are further in their pregnancies. The more pregnant you are, the more moody you are."

Lucy chuckled. "Trust me. I know. I had to deal with you for three of them. When you were pregnant with Annie and Brad, it was horrible."

Bailey glared at her. "Watch it young lady."

Lucy raised her hands in defense.

The receptionist got up from her seat and walked in front of her desk. Popping her gum, she spoke up. "Lucille Martin."

Lucy, Bailey, and Luke from their spots.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked.

Jackie, her name tag read, popped her gum again. "The doctor's ready to see you. Third door and the left." She walked back behind her desk, returning to whatever she was doing before.

"Okay..." Lucy said, become leaving the waiting room.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Lucy managed to finally get herself comfortable on the bed when Ms Nicolas walked in. "Hello Lucille-"

"Lucy." Lucy said, cutting her off.

Ms Nicolas nodded. "Lucy. I'm going to ask you some questions, but before I do that, I would like some tests. Blood and urine. "

"Why?" Lucy questioned.

"Just to be sure you're pregnant, hun. Plus, it does help determine if you're having twins or not. And estimate how far along you are."

Lucy sighed. "Okay... "

Once the tests were done. Ms Nicolas began the questions. "Alright, Lucy. When was the last time you and your boyfriend have had intercourse?"

Luke laid his head in his hands, while Lucy blushed. "Um... A few weeks ago... I'm not sure..."

Ms Nicolas nodded. She asked a few more questions. After she got done asking them, she left to check the results.

"When exactly did you two have sex?" Bailey asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I don't really know for sure, Mom! All I know is that you and dad left for Boston to visit his mother."

Bailey nodded.

Ms Nicolas walked in with a smile on her face. "Well, Lucy. It looks like you are indeed pregnant! And you might be with twins. I'm going to go ahead and gave you an ultrasound just to be sure of the twins."

She started to get ready for the ultrasound. "I need you to roll up your shirt,"

Lucy nodding as she rolled up her shirt.

"It'll be cold." She squirted the blue gel on Lucy's lower stomach.

Lucy flinched at the coldness. "Ooo, boy, is it cold."

Luke perked up. "Speaking of 'boy', when will we be able to know what they are?"

Ms Nicolas smiled, moving the wand around Lucy's abdomen. "Wanting a boy, huh?"

Luke nodded. "I would, but as long as They're healthy is enter really counts."

Ms Nicolas nodded. "Well, you're going to have to wait until your girlfriend's five months along." She found the babies. Smiling she turned to Lucy. "You see that?"

Lucy nodded. "Those two gray blobs? That's babies?"

Ms Nicolas smiled. "Yup. And according to the tests and this image, you're about a month along,"

"A month? How can I be a month pregnant with twins!? I'm nodded even showing a little!"

Bailey spoke up. "Lucy, you are. It's barely noticeable, but you are."

Ms Nicolas nodded. "They might be closer to your back too. Some babies do that."

Ms Nicholas handed her paper towels.

Lucy gently wiped the gel off and lowed her shirt. "Will the always be back there?"

Ms Nicolas shrugged. "They might. Now I need you to take these," she handed Lucy vitamins. "I'll write some notes so you can take the school office. No P.E. and you will be able to bring snacks and water bottles to your classes. " she paused to write out the notes and a list. "Here are your notes and a listed of foods and drinks you should not have."

Lucy quickly read the list. "No caffeine? Really? She flopped back on the bed. "This is going to be the longest nine months of my life."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•

Sorry for the late update. I've been very busy. Wednesday thru Friday I might not be able to get on at all until around 5 pm. I'm going to be helping 6th graders around my middle school. And yeah, my school year will be starting somewhere next week or so.

Question: Do you guys have any pets? If so how many and what are they? If you don't want would you like?

My answer: I have 6 pets. 3 dogs, 2 cats, and a bunny. I would like to have a horse though.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm still taking names and gender suggestions! I do have two names in mind right now, but I would love to hear others!

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Chapter Three:

Same day, New York, New York

Lucy walked in, followed by her mother and boyfriend.

Cody shot up from the couch and approached his daughter. "How did it go? Are you really pregnant? Is it one or two?" He bombarded her with questions.

She sighed. "It went Alright. Yes, I'm really pregnant... With twins." She pulled out a picture of the ultrasound. "See?" She handed it o her father.

Cody looked at the picture before handing it back to Lucy. "How far along are you?"

Lucy smiled. "A month..."

Cody sighed. Bailey walked up and hugged him. "I know... Where's Michael? Are the others taking their nap?"

Cody chuckled. "Yes, I finally got the younger ones to nap. And Michael went out with Angela."

Bailey nodded. "Yes! I get some time to myself!" She walked into the kitchen. Leaving her husband, daughter, and daughter's boyfriend in the living room.

"Sooo... " Luke started. "I think I should head home... Bonnie starts to go crazy if one of us is out of her sight for a long time."

Lucy grabbed his arm. "Noooo! Stay here, with me!"

Cody gently pulled Lucy's hands of of Luke's arm. "No. No, no. Luke's right, he should go back home. He does live above us, he won't be far."

Lucy pouted. "But Daddy... I don't want to be stuck here with you, mom, and little kids... I want to spend time with my boyfriend. " She gave him the 'puppy dog face'.

Cody sighed. "Fine. Just no going into your room, if you do I better not see that door closed and/or locked."

Lucy nodded. "Okay. But I don't see why we can't have my door closed, I mean... I'm already pregnant. I can't pregnant again when I'm already pregnant... That's kind of impossible, Daddy..."

Cody gave a stern look.

Lucy stopped laughing. "We'll be on the couch..."

Cody nodded. "Good."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Next day, New York, New York

Lucy closed her locker. She wished the day was already over, but much to her dismay, she only had one class. She leaned against the locker, her first teacher was giving her looks. The nurse and office lady was too. Judges. That's what they were. She hated it. People were judging her, just because she's pregnant at seventeen. She was so lost on her thoughts, that she didn't see one of her best friends, Stephanie, walked up to her.

"You okay?" Stephanie asked, making Lucy jump.

Lucy closed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah...I'm fine... Just really tired..."

Stephanie smirked. "Ah, I see... You and the Lukester have another fun night?"

Lucy sighed. "No... My dad would kill me, and him... "

Stephanie pursed her lips. "Then why are you tired? The only other time you were like this is when you told me and you and Luke having that 'special' slumber party."

"Don't tell anyone... But, that 'special' slumber party, left me with two guests."

"Huh?"

Lucy sighed as she reopened her locker and reached into her purse, taking the ultrasound out. "This, is what I mean." She said, handing it to Stephanie.

Stephanie's eyes went wide. "Whoa. They're yours? And Luke's?"

Lucy nodded, taking the picture back. "Yup. A month along..."

"Is Luke helping you with them?"

Lucy nodded, shutting her locker again. "Yeah. How are you and Ash going? Have you two ever took it to the next level?"

Stephanie blushed. "Lucy! It is none of your business!" She whispered to her friend. "But yes, we have." She stopped whispering. "Don't tell anyone, Lucille!"

Lucy was about to respond when Jasmanie and her group of friends walked up. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Look at what we have here. Blondie and Reddie. "

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going to correct you anymore.."

Lucy sighed. "What do you want, Jasmanie?"

"First; don't say my name. And second; a little birdie told me about your bun in the oven, is that true?"

Lucy smirked. "Okay, bitch, what little 'birdie' told you the rumor going around?"

Stephanie opened her mouth, before Lucy looked at her, shutting her up.

Jasmanie rolled her eyes. "Your brother's girlfriend... Angela."

Lucy started laughing. "No wonder why she was the one that told you! I'm not the pregnant one! She is!"

Stephanie hung her mouth opened when Lucy said that.

Jasmanie looked surprised. "Oh! Well then, I'm so sorry for bothering you!" She turned to her friends. "Come on girls, let's go find Angie and tell her we know her dirty little secret."

Once they left, Stephanie slapped Lucy's shoulder. "Why did you do that! Angela's so Nice to you!"

Lucy rubbed her shoulder. "Apparently not! She let my nemesis, my enemy, the person I hate the most, know! And I'm going to kill my brother for telling his girlfriend!"

Stephanie sighed. "Well, yeah. But she doesn't deserve a rumour like that floating around. Plus you're just gonna get bigger, Jasmanie will find out."

Lucy sighed and slid down the lockers. "I know..." she got back up. "I should start heading to class..."

Stephanie nodded. "Me too... See you!"

"You too!" Lucy shouted back. She continued to walk into her next class. Handing the teacher the note about snacks and water bottles, before taking her seat. The other students had their eyes on her as well. She placed her head in her hands, wanting to avoid their judgmental stares.

~•~•~•~•~~•~•

Yay! Written in one day, in about an hour or two...

Question: What's your favorite color?

My answer: I would have to say mine is pastel pink or purple.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Later that day, New York, New York

"You are sooo dead, Lucille!" Michael barked when he entered the living room.

"Why is she 'sooo dead'? What did she do?" Cody asked his son, as he got off the couch to kept them from hitting the other.

Michael glared at his sister. "She told Jasmanie that Angela was pregnant! Which, by the way, she is not!"

Lucy crossed her arms. "Well, you told her that i was pregnant, without my permission or knowledge! And she went and told Jasmanie! I don't want the whole school to know this early! I want to keep it hidden for as long as I can."

Michael gave an annoyed sigh. "So! You could've just said it was a joke Angela was playing on you!? Her father almost killed me!"

Lucy looked down at her feet. "So? At least I'll never have to see Angela again if you were. She hates me, but no one cares to notice!"

Cody shook his head and sighed. "Michael, you should've asked Lucy if you could tell Angela the news." He turned to his daughter. "And Lucy, you shoulder just ignored Jasmanie. You cant let her get to you, sweetheart."

Lucy raised her head. "But, Daddy... She would've told the whole school..."

Cody sighed. "I understand, Lucy. But you can't do that, okay?"

Lucy glared at her father. "How could you know about being a pregnant teenager!? You weren't there when mom was pregnant with Michael and I! You weren't even in our lives until three years ago! You still don't really know me!"

"Lucille Ann! You don't raise your voice at me!"

Lucy was on the verge of tears. "Why?! You treat Michael and the others better than me! I'm just a screw up, huh? A mistake... Something you never wanted!"

Cody's heart started to break when he saw Lucy in pain. "Lucy... Don't you ever say that. I love you just as much as your brothers and sisters. I just love you guys differently. "

Lucy shook her head. "Just leave me alone." Lucy left for her room.

Bailey and the younger kids walked out of the elevator.

"Daddy!" Annie and Avril screamed, running up to hug him.

Bailey smiled at the sight. "You girls ready for nap time?"

Annie and Avril pulled away from their father and nodded their heads. "Alright, " Bailey picked Avril up and held Annie's hand, leading them to their rooms.

Cody looked at his two younger sons. "How about we go give you boys a bath? You two seem to have been playing in the dirt."

*With Lucy*

Lucy placed her books back into her backback.

"Lucy? Can you open your door for mommy?" Bailey asked.

Lucy quietly got you and unlocked her door.

"What's wrong, Lu?" Bailey asked, closing the door and sitting her daughter on the bed.

Lucy shrugged. "Michael told Angie that I was pregnant.. "

"What's wrong about that? She was going to find out sometime."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You don't understand, Mom. She told Jasmanie. "

Bailey thought about it. "Isn't that Jasmanie girl that's been rude to you and your brother for years?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah! She's not rude to Mike anymore, now she's just hateful towards me, Stephanie, Ash, and sometimes Luke."

Bailey gave Lucy a side hug. "I'm sorry, sweetie." Bailey got up from the bed. "But you need to apologize to your brother and Angela."

Lucy tossed her head back, and whined. "Why?!"

"Because, Lucille, you wouldn't like it if someone started a rumor about you. Angela doesn't like it either. Now, Michael invited Angie to dinner, when she gets here I want you to say sorry to her and Mike."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You and dad don't take my side of things. She started it by telling Jasmanie, why can't I just tell one little lie?"

Bailey sighed. "It's not just a 'little lie', Lucille! It's a big lie! For Heaven's sake, Luce, being pregnant at your age is not going to be easy, your going to-" She stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"I'm what, Mom? Going to be judged? Labeled as the school slut? Be told I'm too young to be raising kids and be told that I and they would have a better life if I gave them up or aborted them?" Lucy forced herself not to start crying. "I know I will Mom... But if Jasmanie knew the truth, the whole school would know... I don't want the school to know so soon... I want to keep this hidden until I have to tell them... " Lucy paused and sighed. "Maybe I should've ran away like you did."

Bailey gave a sad sigh. "Honey, " Bailey sat back on the bed, "you did the right thing by staying here and telling us. I was wrong to not tell your father or anyone else about you and Mike. Running away from the people I needed most, was the dumbest thing I ever did."

"But... In a way, it was the smartest... If you didn't made that choice, Michael and I would never be who we are today. We would have never meet the Ross clan. I would've never met Stephanie, Michael would've never met Angie. We would've never met Molly and Jill... Our lives would've been different. "

Bailey smiled. "Yeah, it would have, huh?" She hugged her eldest daughter. "But as long as I'm surround by friends and family, I would be, and am, just fine..

*Later during dinner*

"I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Angela's voice beamed when she a Michael entered the condo.

Michael smiled at his girlfriend. "I know!" He kissed her. "Finally, we have the Same gym teacher!"

Angie's smiled grew bigger. "And, with my last name being, Lynch, I'm right in front of you!"

Mike beamed more. "I know!" Michael noticed his sister and Luke on the couch. "Lucille..."

Lucy rolled her eyes and stood up, walking into the kitchen.

Michael, not wanting to focus back on his and Angie's early conversation, and not wanting to chase after his sister, turned to Luke. "Lucas."

Luke stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen.

Michael sighed. "Angie."

"Come on." She pulled his arm and lead him to the kitchen.

Bailey smiled. "Hey Angie! Your just it time!"

Lucy grabbed a juice from the fridge. "Yeah. Just in time to ruin our family's... And Luke's, time. They only time we could all get together and talk." She took a drink of the juice. "Thanks Angela!"

Angela rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm ever so sorry, Lucille." She took a seat at the table. "But I was invited here."

Lucy shook her head. "Whatever."

Bailey gave the younger fourth their plates. "Well, Lucy, since you're eating for three, you can go ahead and get your food."

Lucy nodded as she did.

Michael sat down next to Thomas. "Shouldn't she get her food last? I mean, you're right, she's eating for three, wouldn't she take most of the food?"

Cody gave him a stern look. "Michael... You don't need to be rude. Your mother and I cooked enough food for everyone."

Lucy sat down with Luke. "Yeah, but you weren't here for that, were you?"

Michael rolled his eyes. He turned his attention to his girlfriend. "Hey, Angie. Why don't you just go ahead and placed two more burgers on your plate."

"Sure."

Luke got up. "I'll be back, Lu." He kissed her cheek before going to get his food.

Angie sat on Michael's lap. She picked up a fry. "So...You got anything to say, Lucy?"

Lucy have a quick nod. "Yeah. You mind getting off my brother's lap? We have young eyes here."

Angie shook her head. "Naw, we're not doing anything inappropriate. "

Cody nodded his head. "It'll be fine, but any inappropriate moves and you off his lap."

Bailey nodded in agreement. "Exactly, as long as they're appropriate, they'really fine."

Lucy hungry her month open. "But you two never let me sit on Luke's lap!"

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "Probably because they didn't want you getting pregnant. Which apparently failed."

Lucy glared at him. "Shut up, Michael!"

Angie smirked. "I, at least am waiting until marriage."

Cody smiled, as did Bailey. "That's great, Angie!"

Lucy slumped into her chair. She pusjed here plate back. "I'm not hungry anymore..." she got up from her chair and left for her room.

*Later *

Angie walked into Lucy's room. "Soooo... Jasmanie told me that you said I was pregnant?" She smirked. "Well, let's just say she has proof that you are... And she would've now told the whole school."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

So, I've tried to finish this last night so I could've updated it earlier, but I pasted out. I had a busy day yesterday... And I'm going to have another busy day tomorrow and Friday... So, I'll start on each chapter after this the night before.


	5. Chapter 5

You'll find out why Angie's so mean to Lucy, on this this chapter. Also, I may not update until the weekends because school for me is starting soon, and I'm bust helping the sixth graders at my school too.

~•~•~•~•~•~•

Chapter Five:

Lucy stood up from her bed. "First: Whatever you doing in my room!? And second: what do you mean Jasmanie has proof that I'm pregnant? "

Angie sighed. "Well... Mikey handed me your ultrasound, because I asked for it." She paused and smirked, looking at her nails. "I got your brother wrapped around my finger..." she turned her attention back to Lucy. "Anyways, I sent a copy to Jasmanie."

Lucy's eyes went wide. "What?! No, no, no! Please tell me you didn't!"

Angie smiled again. "I did. By now, the whole school should know."

Lucy sat back on her bed. She looked up and Angela. "Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?"

Angie laughed. "Like you don't know!"

Lucy stared at her.

Angela sighed. "Figures, you are a blonde-"

"That's a stereotype! There are many smart blondes in the world!"

"Whatever. Anyways, I hate you because you stole Luke from me!"

Lucy was confused. "What?! I didn't stole him from you! I never heard of you until last year!"

"That's because I've lived in California since I was six! My dad made me and my mother move there with him. But since my parents split and I came back here with my mom, I wanted Luke back! But no! I had to find out by Jasmanie, that you were dating him!"

Lucy crossed her arms. "And that's my fault because? "

"Because, I love Luke! You don't deserve him!"

"Well, if you're so close to him, why hasn't he mentioned you to let before?"

Angie's face fell. "He... He never mentioned me?"

Lucy shook her head. "No... He hasn't. He hardly mentioned any girls to me." She paused. "Well, besides the crush he had on my mom..."

Angie had a weird, look on her face.

"Yeah, it was weird... But now he doesn't have a crush on her anymore... " She smiled. "He has one on me now!"

Angie rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She walked towards the door. "Just be aware, Luke will be mine on day."

~•~•~•~•~•~•

Sorry for the late update. But yeah, my school starts this Wednesday, so unless there's an occasional weekday, (Monday-Thursday), next chapters will be posted on weekends, (Friday-Sunday)

I have genders and names set. All I need now is should the boy; Matthew Christopher Ross, be born before or after his sister? (Carolyn Elizabeth Ross)


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. I just wanted to update, but I was in a rush was late. Ill try to make this one longer.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Lucy walked out of her room shortly after Angela did.

"Hey..." She greeted Luke on the couch.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're not yourself... I'm worried about you. "

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. No need to worry about me."

"Are you still hungry?"

Lucy shook her head. She looked around for a little bit. "Where's my parents? "

. "I know they laid Avril down. I don't know where they went with the others."

Lucy nodded. "They might've taken them to the park or store. What about Michael? "

"He and Angie went to her place."

Lucy nodded again. She was quiet for awhile, until she finally gained the courage to ask him, she sighed, turning to Luke. "You love me, right?"

He looked at her. "Yeah... Why did you even ask that?"

Lucy shrugged. "You promise keep you won't leave me for a younger, prettier, not pregnant, girl?"

Luke wrapped his arm around her. "Of course I wouldn't, Lucy! I love you. And if I to leave you, I would've done it already." He kissed her head. "Especially now, since your pregnant, I'm not leaving you. Part of it is because I want to watch my kids grow up and find their place in this world. And the other half, I'm scared your dad would kill me if I left you."

Lucy sighed. "What about Angie? She said that you two have known each other since she was six... How come you never mentioned her?"

"She was Emma's friend. I tried to stay clear of Emma's friends."

"But I'm one of Emma's friends. How come you're talking to and dating me."

Luke smiled as he kissed her. "You're different."

"How 'different', am I compered to your sister's other friends?"

"Well, you can stand your own ground... Remember when we met and you twisted my arm? My arm still hurts a little. You have a little strength to your small structure... I like it."

Lucy shook her head. "Whatever. "

Luke laughed. He rubbed her back. "You sure you're not hungry? I'll make or get something for you."

Lucy got up from the couch. "Yeah, I am. But I'll make myself something, I can't trust you in the kitchen. "

Luke frowned, leaning back on the couch. "Saying I'm not good at cooking?"

Lucy shook her head. "Noooo... I'm just saying I'm better."

Luke shook and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I love you."

"Love you too." Lucy said, walking into the kitchen.

~•~•~~•~•~•~

Once Lucy finished cooking, she entered the living room with her plate.

"Hey Lucy, what are you eating?" She heard her older brother ask.

She shrugged. "Just eggs... Yeah, I tries making something else... But, the babies apparently don't like the smell of it."

Angie smirked. "Must suck. Nodded being able to eat what you want. Having to eat whatever make the kid happy and not make you sick."

Lucy sat next to Luke. "Not really, Angela. I mean, I do get to have a snack during my classes. Sooooo... There's a upset to my pregnancy. "

Angie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. "

Michael rubbed Angie's shoulder, ajd kissed her head. "Oh, hush. It'll be fine. You're gonna get what you want. "

Angie smirked at Lucy, giving her a look. "Yeah, I know. Some people may not like it, but I don't care what they think."

Lucy rolled her eyes. She laid her head in Luke's shoulder. "I know it's early... But what do you want and what would you want to name them?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't really, Luce. I would really like a boy though... I don't know what I would want to name him though... I'll let you decide their names."

Lucy smiled. "How about once we find out the sexes, we'll pick out two names for both, and then decide out of the two names. "

Luke nodded. "Sounds great." He looked at his watch a sighed. "I better go." He kissed her and lefted.

Soon after Angie left.

But... Angie didn't leave for home. She went to Luke's place.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Cliff hanger! Yay! So, probably my last update until Saturday... Yup, my school starts in two days!

Question: Any of you Taylor Swift fans seen her new music video, "Shake It Off"? Let me just say, I love the song! But I don't really like a certain part in the music video. Mmm, not one of Taylor's best moves.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Angie made her way into the Ross's condo, without Luke knowing.

She slowly followed Luke into his kitchen.

"Hey Luke!" She announced, making him jump slightly.

"Angela! What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I just wanted to see you," she placed her hand on his arm, "and I came to ask you something."

He moved his arm away. "Like what?"

"Why are you with Lucy? I mean... She's going to drag you down with her, you know, with her being pregnant, and all. The only reason she keeps you around, is so she doesn't get all the shame... She doesn't care about you at all, she only cares about the money you'll bring in."

Luke gave her a questionable look. "How do you know that? Lucy's told keep plenty of times she loves me, she wouldn't care about money."

Angie sighed, she lead him to the table and sat down. "She told me earlier today. " She looked down and shook her head. "I didn't want to say anything, though." She looked back at him. "I mean... You are Michael's friend... And I really care about you." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

Luke felt uncomfortable, he got up from the chair. "I... I have to talk to her in the morning to see if true..."

Angie got up. "Lucy would just deny it, Luke! Lucy doesn't want you to leave her!" She lowered her voice and placed her arms around him. "Please, Luke... Just let her go as soon as you see her again." She kissed him. "Stay with me."

"But... What about Michael? Don't you love him?"

Angie laid her head on his chest. "He'll understand. Honestly, he wouldn't care... He wants too see other people. "

"He broke up with you?"

Angela nodded her head, forcing tears to fell. "Yeah... I.. I came to you, you're the only other guy who cares about me."

Luke hugged her. "Of course I care about you, you're one of my friends... But... I'm not going to move on from Lucy to you. I can't do that to her, or Michael."

Angela removed her head from his chest. "Why not?"

"Michael is friend, Lucy doesn't like you... And, I don't like you more than a friend."

Angie pulled away from him. "Oh..." she bit her lip. "Well... I should get going... See you tomorrow. "

*Morning-At the teens' High School*

Lucy rolled her eyes at the group of girls whispering when she walked by. A couple boys looked at her, smirking and winking at her.

Stephanie shook her head at them. "She has a boyfriend, you two. Back off."

The boys grunted and walked off.

"Thanks..." Lucy sighed, opening her locker.

"Don't thank me, Luce. I only did it because it's true, you do have a boyfriend. "

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know if I do anymore..."

"What do you mean?"

"Luke... Isn't himself this morning... He's been avoiding me..." Lucy looked back at Stephanie. "I don't understand why, though... He was perfectly fine last night... He hasn't even texted me... I... I wish he'll tell me what's wrong... "

Stephanie pointed behind Lucy. "Well, hopefully he's here to tell you."

Lucy looked behind her and saw Luke. She brightened up, closing her locker, she walked as she can to him. "Luke!" She hugged him. She pulled away when she didn't feel him hugging her back. "Luke? What's wrong?"

"Don't act innocent with me, Lucille. Angela told me your little scam, I'm not having any of it."

"What do you mean, 'scam'? And what exactly did Angela tell you?"

"You're only with me for the money! Which, I can believe, with my parents being big movie directors, practically everyone only wants me in their lives for the money! I thought you actually loved me!"

Lucy was confused. "I do Luke! If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be pregnant with your kids! And why would I want to try and take money from you, when my own father makes good enough amounts of money!?" A small group soon formed around the two.

"Maybe you only got pregnant with keep, so I have to give you money! Either if we're together, or through child support! I'm not stupid, Lucy!"

Lucy bit her lip hard, fighting back tears. "My father was right about you," she whispered, "you're bad news..." she raised her voice. "You don't love me... You never have... You just wanted me for sex, huh?" She shook her head in disapproval. "This explains everything! All your niceness was a game. All those 'I love you's were just a trap! And now that I'm pregnant, you want to leave me!" She allowed herself to start crying. She shook her head. "How could I have been so stupid? The 'love' we had... Only exist in fairy tales... " she pushed past the crowd, walking to the bathroom.

Stephanie glared at him. "You should be ashamed of yourself! She doesn't need this stress on her! Why would you even believe Angela!? You know Lucy hates her! Lucy would never, ever, ever tell Angela anything like that!"

Luke didn't look at her. "I know... But... I've been there before... I didn't want it to happen again."

Stephanie didn't feel sorry for him. "You know Lucy loved you. I can understand if she never wants to see you again. I wouldn't either." She shook her head. "I never liked you." She find Lucy.

Michael was next to speak to Luke. "Seriously? My sister would never use anyone for money. And thanks. Thanks for everything, not only did you just hurt my little sister, but you just basically slapped everyone. And for stealing my girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend, actually. For ruining your own kids' lives... And especially ruining any good teen dads do. Another example of the ones who don't care about their kid or the kid's mother."

Ash, Stephanie boyfriend, shook his head. "Not cool, dude. Even of she was using you for money, you had to announce it to the school, you couldn't have just talked about it with her at her house, or yours? This is just depressing..." he walked off with Michael and the rest of the group, who now had something know to talk about.

Luke sighed. He leaned on the wall. Feeling the sudden burst of anger, he slapped the wall. Ignoring the stinging that came with it,.he walked off, shoving past the groups of people.

Angela watched what happened, she felt a little happiness, but she mostly felt regret. She knew Lucy would be hurt, she knew Luke might get a little hateful comments and stares, she knew Michael would be hurt, she knew that she too would be shunned from some people. What she didn't know is how bad Lucy and Michael were hurt, or all the disapproving comments and looks Luke got. Or that he was hurt too.

Jasmanie shook her head at her. "I never though you can be that cold, Angela. That's colder than me. I don't like Lucy either, but I would never try and steal her boyfriend from her. I at least have a line drawn, and consider her feelings sometimes."

Angie looked at the darker haired girl. "I didn't know it would go this far."

"What, you just thought Luke would break up with her and got with you and you two would live happily ever after? You know... I never tried to wedge my way into their relationship. I thought they were a good match for each other. And I hate Lucy."

Angie turned away from her. "I know..."

*Back with Lucy *

"You okay, Luce?" Stephanie asked quietly. She could hear her friends whimpering and emptying her stomach. She knocked on the stall where the sounds were coming from.

Lucy wiped her mouth as she walked out.

Stephanie hugged her. "It's going to be okay, Lucy. I promise. "

Lucy hugged her tighter, burying her face into 's shoulder. "I... I... Can't..." she calmed down a little. "I can't believe... He believed her over me... I can't believe he snapped at me like that..."

Stephanie rubbed her back. "I know. Do you want me to drive you home? We can tell nurse you don't feel all that great. "

Lucy pulled away and shook her head. "I'm not going home just because Luke just..." she shook her head again. "No... I want to stay here."

Stephanie nodded. "Okay. But, classes have already started, and no offence, but I'm not having you going back out looking like this." She reached in her bag and pulled out , make up remover, and a breath mint. "Here, fix yourself up, if you're going to be extremely late, then so am I."

Lucy gave a faint smile as she fix her hair and make up. Before she left the bathroom with Stephanie, she shook her head. "My dad is going to kill Luke when he finds out..."

Stephanie nodded. "And tell you he was right about Luke."

Lucy nodded. She placed her hand on the slightly bigger baby bump. "I feel like a horrible mother... Giving my children a father like him... Hopefully they look more like me. I mean, I'll still love them... But I really hope they take more after me."

Stephanie shrugged. "I don't know, Lu. You and Michael look and took after your dad. And I took after my biological one."

Lucy nodded. "I know. We must've made my mom feel even more worse."

Stephanie nodded. "And boy... When she finds out, she might join your dad. She seriously turns into momma bear when anyone hurts you or your siblings. "

Lucy sighed. "Well then, hopefully they get him good. "

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

So much drama in this chapter! And I swear, it had to be the longest one I've written.

Angela's not happy with the turn out of her plan, it just spun outta control.

Luke's not only mad with Lucy, or the school, but with himself.

Lucy regrets ever being with Luke.

And yes! Jasmanie actually shows some sympathy to Lucy!

And yeah, it wasn't written or mentioned, but Michael and Angela did break up.

Next chapter may not be as long, but Cody finds out about Lucy and Luke's break , so stay tuned! I will write some tonight, I even have Monday off of school! Thank you Labor Day!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

After school, Lucy, Michael, Stephanie, and Ash walked into their home. Lucy temporarily forgetting what happened earlier that day.

Bailey smiled when she saw the group. But frowned when she didn't see a fifth. "Where's Luke?"

Hearing his name, Lucy broke down. Cody ran in, hearing his daughter cry. "What happened!?"

Stephanie sighed. "Luke... Luke broke up with Lucy, today..."

Michael nodded. "And Angela was the reason... She broke up with me two..."

Bailey sat Avril down, and hugged her oldest son and daughter. "Oh, Lucy! I'm so, so, so sorry, sweetie. I'm sorry too, Mike. "

He shrugged. "I'm fine... Sure I was head over heels for her, but... I'm good."

Cody was furious. "Is he home?"

Ash shrugged. "I don't know. Honestly, I never cared about him."

Cody nodded. "I'm going to go check."

Bailey grabbed his arm. "Cody, no... Just stay here."

"But he hurt my little girl! I'm not going to let him slide!"

Stephanie interrupted their conversation. "Oh, he's not going to slide. Almost everyone at school hates him... Most actually lashed out at him."

Cody was still upset. "Okay, but he hasn't gotten one from me! It's my turn."

Bailey was still latched onto his arm. "Cody, please. I know you're mad, I am too. But let's not try to make this worse. Moargan and Christina will learn about this and will be the ones to talk to him."

"But Bailey! I need to get a word in with him! I'm her father, he hurt her, come on! Your dad was going to kill me when I first met him! I'm not going to let Luke's parents talk to him, without me having any say!" He gently took her hand away from his arm. "I promise you, I'll try not to lay a hand on him." He waited for the elevator doors to open. "But if I have to, I will. And I can do it. I've waited for you for six months, then about year, and then for fifteen years.

He left for the Ross's home, leaving Bailey to deal with the kids.

"Mommy, why is daddy mad at Luke?" Annie asked.

Lucy gave a sad smile. "Because Luke hurt me this morning..."

Brad raised an eyebrow. "How? What did he do?"

"He broke up with me.."

"Why did he do that?" Tommy asked his older sister.

Avril spoke for her sister. "Angie told him, that Lu was only with him for money. And he believed Angie."

Michael picked up Tommy. "Yup. Angie broke up with me too."

*With Cody*

Cody walked out of the elevator. "Where is he..." he mumbled to himself.

Ravi noticed Cody. "Where is who?"

"Your brother..." he mumbled again, looking around.

Ravi got up from the couch. "Why?"

"Dont you know? I mean, you do go to the same school as them."

Ravi shook his head. "No.. I was probably already in my next class. What happened?"

"Luke broke up with Lucy." He gave Ravi a questionable look. "How could you have not heard about it? From what my kids, and Lucy's friends tell me, it was pretty much the talk of the school."

"Not really, people were also talking about Lucy's pregnancy.. "

Cody nodded. "Anyway... Where's Luke?"

"Probably his room."

Cody nodded as he left for Luke's room. Upon reaching his room, he knocked.

"What?" Luke answered, feeling a bit annoyed.

Cody walked in. "Why did you break up with my daughter? "

Luke sighed, closing his door he responding. "Because, I was told she was only with keep for money. I've been there before, I wasn't going back."

"But you've been with her for two years! And yet you believed someone she doesn't have a good relationship with? How would you feel if some guy you disliked and told Lucy that you were just using her, and Lucy broke up with you?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Look, I know you're her father and all, but... Just don't try and make me feel guilty. It's not gonna work. So if you're done here, just go."

Cody glared at him. "I am not just gonna leave. I want to know why you would want to leave Lucy after two years! Were you just wanting to find a reason to break up with her? And how come you never told anyone about being used for money before?"

He rolled his eyes again. "No, I was not looking for a reason to break up with her. If I wanted to leave her, I would've when I wanted too. And the reason why I never tell anyone about keep being used, is because I hate talking about it. Now please go." He opened his door and waited for Cody to leave.

"Fine. I'll go, but this is not over." Cody left his room, and went back home.

"That boy... I never liked him." He said to himself.

"What happened?" Bailey asked, coming into the living room.

Cody shook his head. "Nothing really. He just really makes me mad! I wish Lucy didn't pick him..."

Bailey wrapped her arms around him. "I know you don't like him, but if Lucy never dated him, we wouldn't be having grandchildren. Nor will she have this experience. I mean... I regretted dating you after that whole Paris incident, but... I got back with you, and now look at us."

Cody smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know, baby... But, Lucy's my little girl... Seeing you, her, Annie or Avril, or the boys, hurting. It hurts me. But it really hurts when it comes to you girls. I hate seeing you guys hurting, especially when as boy causes it." He sighed. "Luckily, I don't have to worry about Annie and Avril having their heart broken."

Bailey nodded. "And Lucy. She told keep she was done dating for awhile."

Cody sighed with relief. "That's great! Now all I have to do, is talk to that Luke again."

"He wouldn't talk to you?"

Cody shook his head. "Nope. And it's only making it worse on him."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

No, I'm not done with Cody and Luke's conversation. But I wanted Luke to be stubborn.

So yeah, it may not be for awhile. But I will have Cody talk to Luke again, I just wanted to give you guys another chapter before I go back to school tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the very late update!

Do any of you know what September 26, brought into this world in 2008?

Kinda of an easy question this time.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Chapter Nine:

November 27th, New York, New York

Lucy woke up earlier than usual. Yet, today felt different... She wondered what could have been wrong.

Then it hit her. She and Luke were no longer dating.

Angela had been the cause. She felt angry. But not at Angela. No, she was angry with Luke. Two long years, and he believed Angela's lie? She didn't understand... Had he just wanted an excuse to leave her? Well, if he did, it has a horrible one.

"Lucy! Wake up! Stephanie's here!" Michael called, knocking on her door.

"Okay! Stop knocking on my door!"

"No!" He called back, knocking louder.

"Mom!" Lucy yelled.

"Mom's not here! Neither is dad! Or our brothers and sisters!"

Lucy hopped out of her bed and opened her door. "What do you mean they're not here?"

Michael shrugged as he retreated back to the living room, where Stephanie was. "I don't know. They left before I got up."

Lucy sighed, closing her bedroom. "Did you check the kitchen for a note?"

Stephanie shook her head. "I don't think he did. I got here as soon as he got up."

Lucy was confused. "Huh? How would you know."

"Cause she woke me up."

Lucy shook her head. "Oh. Well, I'm gonna grab myself something to eat."

Stephanie plopped herself onto the couch. "Can you grab me something?"

"Noooo... You can get yourself something."

"I thought we were friends..."

Michael rolled his eyes. "My God. I'll get you something." He raised himself off the couch.

Stephanie shook her head. "Naw. I got it."

The male glared at her. "I hate you." He still continued towards the kitchen. "But I'm also hungry."

Lucy grabbed herself a package of Poptarts. "I hate him."

"Who? Luke?" Michael asked, grabbing eggs and bacon from the fridge.

Stephanie slapped the back of his head after seeing the look on her friend's face.

Lucy sighed. "Yes, Luke... I... I don't understand why he believed Angela... I mean... If he never loved me, or stopped loving me... Why didn't he leave earlier? Why now? When I need him the most. "

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know why, Luce. But... You don't need him. You got us. Me, Ash, your brothers, sisters, mother, father, aunts, uncles... I can go on. Luke is going to regret believing her. Especially when another man is interested in you."

Lucy gave an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes. "Like any guy would be interested in a cow like me."

"Trust me, Lucille. You're not a cow, you're -"

"I'm just gonna get fatter, Stephanie! And then I'll have two kids! Nothing is going to work out for me, anymore! Nothing!" Lucy sighed. "I... I. I'm just going to have to get used to being single. No guy is going to love me... If Luke never did. No one will."

The older girl sighed. "You're wrong, Lucille. I bet your mom felt the same way after having you and Michael. "

"My mother made the choice to leave my father. If she felt that way, it was her own fault! I told him! He... Forget it, he made the choice to leave me."

Michael nodded his head. "And no matter how much Angela might beg for forgiveness, she's not getting it."

Lucy looked at her brother. "What do you mean?"

"She was texting me all night. Asking me to forgive her, I never answered her back."

Stephanie laughed. "You better not have, she just acts nice. But Lucy was right, she's horrible."

"Thank you!" Lucy mocked.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. She's evil, I know, I know."

Lucy's eyes widen, her hand shot up to her mouth.

Stephanie widen her own eyes. "Lucy! Bathroom! Now! Please!"

Lucy nodded her head as she ran to the bathroom.

Michael, confused, turned to Stephanie. "What happened? Why did she need to go to the bathroom?"

Lucy walked back in the kitchen, holding her stomach and groaning. "I. Hate. This!" She sat down on a chair. "I'm going to kill him!"

Stephanie sighed as she sat down next to her friend. "Can I join you?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, I think my dad might do most of it."

Stephanie nodded. "Okay. But if not, I'm going help you, and take the blame."

Lucy smiled and shook her head. "You're crazy. "

Michael groaned loudly. "You're annoying, Lucille. Just stop talking about him! Please!"

Lucy sighed. "Okay, Mikey. I'll shut up."

Michael smiled at his sister. "Good. Only I can torment and be hateful towards you. You are my little sister."

Lucy slapped her forehead. "Ten minutes, Michael. Ten minutes! "

Michael smirked. "I know. A whole ten minutes older! I can soooo boss you around."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Michael shook his head. "Nope. You're my little sister, you can't boss me around."

"Fine. I'm your little sister, you can boss me around." The eldest Martin daughter replied sarcastically.

Stephanie laughed. "You two are something else."

~•~•~√~•~•~•~•~•~•~

*later that day*

Bailey, Cody, and the four younger Martins walked through the elevator. The young ones ran into one of their bedrooms, Cody and Bailey carried the groceries to the kitchen.

Cody smiled as when we saw the three teenagers. "Look Bails. Three helpers."

Bailey smiled. "Will you three help us put the groceries away, please?"

Michael groaned. "Why? It's our day off from school! I don't want to do any work!"

Lucy shook her head. "Grow up, Michael. When you're older, and you have a job and kids, you're always working."

Stephanie nodded. "Yup. So you better get to helping." She picked up a bag and placed items in their places.

Cody and Lucy did the same.

Michael stared at his mother. "She's not helping."

Bailey sighed. "Fine. I'll help, " helped her husband put away the food in his bag, "but you need to help to, Michael. "

Michael groaned, pulling the last bag off the counter.

Cody shook his head slightly. "Michael, Michael, Michael. Stop complaining, you got nothing to complain about."

"Unlike me." Lucy murmured. "I got loads to complain about."

Bailey gave her a small smile. "How're you feeling? Did he call you or anything?"

Lucy shrugged, answering her mother's first question. "No, he never called or texted. Nor did he show up. Guess it's official, we're broken up..."

Cody gave her a quick hug. "Don't worry sweetheart, Daddy's gonna show him what happens when he hurts his baby girl."

Stephanie laughed. "Oh please, you wouldn't hurt.a fly." She stopped laughing. "That fly would hurt you."

Cody rolled his eyes at her comment. "Ha Ha, Stephanie. But I'll have you know, just because I may not look like it, but if anyone hurts anyone I care about, or if I feel threatened, I can cause some damage."

"Like in Greece? Yiu know with all that amulet mix up?" Bailey asked, even though she already knew the answer.

She saw her husband's smiled grow wider, his hands grabbed around his waist. "Yup. I did that just for you." He gently kissed her. "And boy, I'm so happy I did."

Lucy, Michael, and Stephanie rolled their eyes, tossing the plastic bags into the recycling. "See what we from to live with?" Michael remarked.

Cody pulled away from his wife. "Well, we have to deal with you, your sisters and brothers." He turned back to Bailey. "I should go."

Bailey was confused. "Go where?"

"Go and try to Luke again." He left the kitchen and entered the elevator when the doors opened.

Bailey shook her rolled her eyes. She turned to the teenagers. "Well, what would you guys like to do?"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~√~•~•~•

So, you guys might want to kill me... But again, I've been sick, tired, and honestly, I've been lazy.

Yes, my town has a virus going threw it. Yes, I got it. Yes, if it gets bad, I can be hospitalized.

But, I do got good news! We had bench marking a few weeks ago, and I got one of the highest scores! I got like a 158.8, I think it was because of all my reading this summer. Rather it was actual books, or stories on this site. I'm actually proud of myself! Also, my school is testing my grade with chromebooks. So I technically have a laptop. So, this might be the last update on my phone for a little bit.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten:_**

**__****Hello! I got my old laptop to finally work again! Yay! So this is typed on it. Anyways…. I'm really, super, super, sorry for not updating in like, forever, but school has kept me busy. With Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years coming up, I'm going to be even more busy, so I would like to thank all of you who actually waiting out this long, I feel horrible for not updating as much as I use to. And a huge thank you to those who understand my situation.**

**__****Also, to the guest who left, "What about lola chelsea?"; I have no idea by what you mean by Lola and Chelsea. I never had any characters with those names in this story.**

* * *

**_Later that day, November 27th, New York, New York_**

**Luke was sitting on the couch when Cody entered the Ross's condo.**

**Cody sat down next to him. "Hey, Luke. Can we talk?"**

**Luke rolled his eyes. "What's there to talk about? Are you are is gonna ask why I broke up with Lucy."**

**"****You telling me a father can't ask questions to his daughter's ex-boyfriend?"**

**"****Please. You just wanna hurt me."**

**Cody gave a sarcastic sigh. "Oh, no Luke, I don't want to hurt you. I just wanna give you anything you want."**

**Luke perked up a bit. "Really?"**

**"****No! I was being sarcastic, Luke. Why would I give you what you wanted? You hurt Lucy pretty bad. When you have a daughter, you'll understand. Now, tell me. How can you believe Angela?"**

**"****I told you. I've been used before. I don't like it, so, instead of grumbling, I ended it. Lucy deserves better than me, anyways. We weren't meant to last."**

**"****Then, why did you wait till now? Two years, Luke. She got comfortable with you. Gave you all she was. Why did you wait to learn that she was pregnant, with your children? I wish Bailey told me when she was pregnant, instead of running away. Lucy told you. You're lucky she told you, I didn't have a chance to be there for Bailey when Michael and Lucy were younger. You have a chance I never had, and you had to go a throw it away. Because of one little white lie."**

**Luke rolled his eyes. "Maybe I never wanted this, Cody. I know I made a mistake, but we all do, it's human nature. I hate knowing that I hurt her, but what can I do? What's done, is done."**

**Cody was silent for awhile. "I know that, Luke. It's just…. Why did you believe Angela over Lucy? And wouldn't money or things began disappearing when you and Lucy started dating? I mean, two years, and nothings gone missing?"**

**"****That doesn't mean anything. It could've taken four years before she might've starting taking things. Two years, means nothing when it comes to situations like that. Heck, she could've starting stealing right from the start if she really wanted to."**

**Cody nodded his head. "Well, yeah. But, why would she? I work a nice job, get nice paycheck. Just tell me why you believed Angela over Lucy. That's what I want."**

**"****I didn't believe Angela over her! I just didn't want to take a risk! That's all! I don't want to go back down that road again, okay?"**

**Cody sighed. "What happened so bad that you felt like you couldn't risk it?"**

**Luke started to get mad. "I don't like to talk about it. Now, can you please leave? I think you said what you wanted to say."**

**Cody shook his head. "I didn't." He got up from the couch. "Next time, think it over before you just assume." He left, leaving Luke to himself.**

* * *

******So… Chapter ten done. Again, so sorry for the very late update, and thank you to those who understand why I couldn't update in forever. Hopefully I can update next week or so.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Thank you to, JustinBieberLover101 for this chapter! You're amazing!**

**December 21st, Luke's place, New York, New York**

* * *

Lucy entered her ex-boyfriend's place. She shuddered, she hasn't been here since their break-up, nothing much seemed to change.

But Lucy, while she changed a lot. She's now two and and half months pregnant. Everyone at school now knows.

"Hey." Luke greeted.

"Hey. You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, um. Well, the twins, our twins. I-uh, I wanna be in their lives, but, I don't want to start dating you again. You get what I mean, right?"

Lucy was about to answer when they heard a knock.

Lucy sighed. "I got it." she opened the door, only to see Jasmanie there.

Lucy looked at Luke, hoping to get answer.

Once he saw who it was, he quickly, and gently pushed Lucy back, and walked out the door with Jasmanie.

"I told you not to come over today! You knew I was going to talk to Lucy!"

Jasmanie sighed. "I know. I just missed you." she hugged him.

He hugged her back. "I missed you too. Now let me get back to talking to her, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too." He kissed her before he went back inside.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked.

"Look, Lucy. The reason why I said I didn't want to get back with you, is because, well, Jasmanie and I, well we got closer to each other over the last few days."

Lucy was hurt. "So, you're dating her?" Lucy glared at him. "I hate her! Why would you do that!"

Luke sighed. "It just feels right, Lucy. I'm sorry. But honestly, I want to be in our twins' lives. Will you let me do that?"

Lucy thought about it, part of her wanted to tell him to fuck off. The other half just wanted him.

But she knew she couldn't have him, and it killed her. If only he hadn't gotten close to that bitch.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. I guess we can do this co parent thing."

Luke smiled. "Thanks Lucy." He hugged her.

He then bent down and laid his hand on her belly. "Hey you two. You probably never heard my voice before. But I'm your daddy. Can't wait to see you two."

Lucy gently took his hand off her belly. "Speaking of seeing, I promised Stephanie that I'll pick her up from Ash's. I should go."

Luke nodded. "Alright. Bye."

"Bye, I guess." Lucy left Luke's condo. She went down into the lobby and out the door to her and Michael's car.

Lucy fought the urge to cry all the way to Ash's, but once Stephanie hopped in, she lost it.

"I hate him!" She cried to Stephanie.

"Who's him and what did he do?" Stephane asked, immediately comforting her friend.

Lucy cried in Stephanie's shoulder. "Luke. He's dating Jasmanie."

Stephanie hugged her tighter. "It's okay, you're way better than that bitch. Do you want me to drive back to your place?"

Lucy nodded.

"Okay."

The girls switched places.

* * *

When the reached the the building, Lucy tried to quit crying, or at least quiet down.

They went up the elevators, and once the doors opened, Lucy went to her room.

Michael, who was sitting on the couch, notice something was wrong with his sister.

He turned to Stephanie. "What happened? Why is she so upset?"

Stephanie sighed. She sat next to him. "You know how she went to talk to Luke, right?"

Michael nodded.

"Well, Jasmanie knocked on the door during their conversation. Luke told Lucy that he and Jasmanie got close, and well, that pissed of your sister."

"It pisses me off too! He knows how much Lucy hates her! For all we know, my dad could be right. Maybe Luke just wanted to break up with Lucy, or he was cheating on her with Jasmanie."

"Either way, when your dad finds out, Luke's gonna pray that he never left Lucy."

Michael got up. "I'm going to go talk to her."

Stephanie nodded. "I'll be here."

Michael knocked on Lucy's door. "Hey Lucy. May I come in?"

Lucy opened the door for him.

He frowned when he saw her. "Hey, it's okay." He wrapped his arms around his sister. "Forget him, if he's going to date her, he's not worth your time."

"I wished I said 'no'." she cried into his shoulder.

"No to what? I thought you two decided you were ready. He never forced you, did he?"

"No, not that. He never forced me. He wanted to co parent, I said yes. I should've said no. My kids are going to grow up around her. I'm giving them a horrible life!"

He hugged her tighter. "You're not, Lucille, you're going to be a damn good mother, it's him who's going to ruin them."

"Then why I am giving them him has a father?"

"Lucy, their only biological father would be him. Without him and you, they couldn't be born. Just like mom and dad, without one of them, we couldn't be here."

"I just feel horrible."

Michael pulled away to look at her. "You shouldn't, you did nothing wrong. You didn't break up with Luke, you didn't start dating some guy he hates. And I know you only want the best for your children."

Lucy sighed. "I guess you're right."

Michael pulled her back into a hug. "What's that, little sister?"

Lucy smiled. "You're right! Now let me go!"

"Who's the best older brother in the world?"

"You! Now let me go!"

Michael released her. "Now I don't want to see you crying again, Lucille. Otherwise we'll do this all over again."

Lucy glared at him. "I hate you."

Michael smiled. "I hate you too."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Personally, I love this chapter.**

**Thanks again to, JustinBieberLover101 for the idea!**

**If any of you have ideas, feel free to PM me about them.**


End file.
